


Smile For The Camera

by scandalous



Series: Trio Dynamics [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Feelings, Ownership, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Robert Chase, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cameron records Chase as he gets fucked.





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsicalpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/gifts).



> some chase/cam smut because i am a Self Indulgent Bastard
> 
> chase gets the strap, an essay
> 
> enjoy!!

Chase keeps his ass in the air as he waits for Cameron to come into their bedroom. He’s utterly exposed, bare for everyone to see. Well, not everyone — he doubts anyone will get their hands on the video Cameron will record, but it’s still a video that will exist, that anyone could see if it got in the wrong hands.

The thought makes him get even wetter— he’s soaked by now, he knows, and he keeps his hands on his pillow.

He draws in a breath and shudders pleasantly, the wait driving him mad. Cameron has called out his impatience again and again, and he guesses this is how he’s paying for it now. The only thought that helps him relax is that sooner than later Cameron will come through the door and stretch him open before fucking him with her strap-on. She’s simply incredible, so good at giving him what he wants.

After what feels like millennia, her footsteps come closer and closer until there’s a hand on his hip.

“You’re quite excited about this, love,” Cameron teases, pressing a kiss to the small of his back.

Chase whines. “Of course I’m excited,” he says.

She presses another kiss to the small of his back, and then turns him around so he’s laying on his back. He spreads his legs without a second thought, and she starts dragging her hand up his thigh, eventually settling on his crotch, touching his t-dick with a featherlight touch.

“Cam,” he whines louder.

He might not look up to see it, but he can see her smile. “Yes?”   


“C’mon!”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She pushes two fingers inside him and he breathes hard, hips bucking up and his legs spreading even farther apart. “You look so precious like this, Chase. So good for me. Such a good boy for me.”   
  
“Cam,” he breathes, ragged, and she leans down to kiss him as she scissors her fingers, stretching him out. She’s already got the harness, she’s got her cock— it’s huge, and he can’t wait to be stretched out and ruined by it. He draws in a breath and his hips buck up.

“You’re so pretty,” she coos, kissing him. “Such a perfect boy for me. You’re mine, my good boy, as much as I like sharing you around.”

Chase shudders and he moans softly. “Yeah,” he says. “Please, Cam.”

“You’re not quite stretched enough,” she says with a glint in her eyes.   
  
“Cam!”   


She laughs and pulls him into a hungrier kiss before pulling her fingers out. He’s about to beg for more, pull away to babble nonsense, but while Cameron kisses him she slides into him, making him moan into her mouth in surprise.

Cameron cups his cheek and looks at him with a smile. “Can I move?”   
  
He gets used to the intrusion and then nods. She starts fucking him teasingly slow, gaining soft groans out of him. He lays there, pliant, and sees the small details of her face— she looks even prettier now that she’s blonde.

He smiles and leans up to kiss her.   
  
“Fuck me harder,” he says.

“I’m not hearing a ‘please’,” she teases.

He tilts his head back and groans, his face burning.

“Please.”   
  
“Please what?”   
  
He bites his lip and closes his eyes. “Please, _mistress_.”   
  
“Now that’s a good boy,” she says, speeding up the movement of her hips. She keeps them angled wrong on purpose, that’s something Chase is sure of — she’s just making sure all his desperation, his lowest moments when he’s too into it to think, is on the video. Fucking bastard.

“Mistress,” he groans out, and she kisses him before turning and picking the camera up, letting the video go on. 

Cameron turns the camera to him, and he can’t keep his noises in, can’t keep the blissed-out moans that come out when she speeds up, when she fucks him faster, when her cock brushes right into his g-spot.

“Tell our viewers who owns you, boy,” Cameron says, putting a hand on his chest.

Before he can complain, she angles her hips just right, and he arches his back, crying out in pleasure.

_ Fucking bastard _ , he thinks again, his face red and his hair even messier than usual.

“Hmm? C’mon, speak up, baby.”   
  
“Fuck,” Chase gasps. “Please, mistress, I—”   
  
“Tell our viewers who owns you,” she insists.

“You own me,” he whispers.

“Look at the camera, sweetheart.”

He whimpers loudly.

Cameron stops her hips, and it’s like that immediately pulls him into obeying. He looks at the camera. “You own me,” he pants. “You own me. Allison Cameron, you own me.”   
  
“Now that’s a good boy,” she tells him, and she fucks him faster, rougher, and all those moans he tries to keep in spill out of him anyway. He cries out and begs nonsense and moans, whimpers. 

“Oh my God,” he breathes when she starts circling his dick. “Oh my God!”   


“C’mon, darling, louder, they can’t hear you.”   
  
“Mistress!” he cries out, clenching around the strap-on, so close yet so far from his orgasm. “Please, mistress!”   


Another perfectly angled thrust, making him lose just a bit more of his composure. “What is it, honey?” 

“Wanna — wanna cum — needa cum, mistress—”

She fucks him rougher, and she rubs her dick, giving him just enough pressure. The camera is kept there as she tells him, “Come, now.”   


He comes, shuddering and crying and begging nonsense, relaxing onto the bed, letting out curses and babbling nonsense.

“The video isn’t quite over yet, sweetheart,” Cameron tells him, pulling off him and pulling off the harness that keeps the strap-on up. “I want you to eat me out.”   
  
“Of course, mistress,” he immediately says. She lays down on the bed and keeps the camera at her side as he kneels and settles in between her legs, reaching for her dripping core. He looks up at her, and then at the camera, before diving in and eating her out eagerly.

He loves the sounds Cameron makes, how quiet yet so adoring she is. She mumbles praises that make his skin hot — good boy, perfect boy, so good for me, so perfect for me and anyone else — and she keeps her free hand on his hair, guiding him. She presses her thighs around his head, keeps him there, licking her up and down, circling her clit with his tongue.

“Such a perfect thing to own,” she moans as her hips roll up, finally coming. She orgasms with a high, airy moan, keeping her hand on his hair, tugging just a bit, making him lick her clean. 

“So good,” she breathes, pulling him up and kissing him, and he’s sure she can taste herself on his lips — she turns the camera off, gives the video an ending.

She immediately pulls him closer and threads her fingers on his hair, immediately making him relax, having him bury his face on the crook of her neck.

“I’m here, darling,” Cameron says, holding him tight, letting him dig his nails into her back and have him hum contently. “How was that, Chase?”   
  
“Was the best sex we’ve had in weeks,” he says tiredly, yawning a little.

She pokes him, and he huffs.

She rolls her eyes and kisses him. “I can delete the video if you’d like me to. I know something could easily happen—”   
  
“Cam,” he says, making her go silent. “It’s fine. If it got leaked it’d do wonders for my humiliation kink, you know this.”   


She laughs and kisses the top of his head, and he hums, falling asleep quickly enough, having her hold him even in his sleep.  


End file.
